


Other Side

by maria_soederberg



Category: Rules of Engagement (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-08 01:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Faith’s and Leo’s third wedding anniversary is close. What are their plans for that day?





	Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Faith Glassow
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 11 minutes

When you look back at Leo’s past or ask old friends of him, you’ll always hear the same.

_“Leo is the player in town, always flirting with the girls.”_

_“He is quite the heartbreaker if you’ll ask me”_

_“For a Prince, he is very scandalous”_

_“If you want something serious, he is not the right person.”_

This all are words from people who used to know Leo when he was younger. Even when Faith came into his life Leo was the flirtatious guy never leaving a moment to flirt with her. Faith didn’t really mind, she liked the attention she got, and he always flirted with her and no one else.

When they knew another better Leo was still flirtatious at least with her. His eyes never left hers. Faith was the only woman Leo was interested in. And when Leo and Faith had their first night together, she couldn’t believe that Leo is such a dominant and kinky man he is. She won’t ever complain but that was something unexpected after Leo flirted with her and tried to be as romantic as he can be. And surprisingly he did well, especially when he asked her to marry her. He outdid himself.

Faith once mentioned that she always dreamt of a proposal with a huge ‘Will You Marry Me’ written somewhere on the beach and she flies over it. And the perks of being a part of the royal family, Leo was able to fulfil this wish. Even though he abdicated he still has a great relationship with his brother Liam, and he would do anything for his bigger brother who did everything for Liam.  
Faith cried and sobbed her heart out before she was even able to answer a yes. Leo, as bad as he seems turned out to be one of the greatest guys she has ever met.

 

To Faith’s surprise, the romantic side was buried somewhere, and he wasn’t as romantic as before the wedding. She misses it sometimes but for her the relationship, their marriage is still something enjoyable. Everyday beside him is a gift she will cherish as much as she can.

At their third wedding anniversary Faith isn’t expecting much, maybe just a happy anniversary and a small bouquet of flowers nothing more. It has been like these the past two years so why should it be different in the third year?

But when Faith opens the apartment door, she sees candles and rose petals on the floor. She gaps and looks around and smiles.

 

“Leo?!” she shouts through their small apartment.

 

Faith and Leo kept the small apartment for now until they have a reason to move into a house. It’s not like they don’t have the money, it’s just the time-consuming planning of moving was something that didn’t fit. Faith is working in an office and her boss is very demanding and wants something always pretty fast. And Leo works as a tour guide and travels a lot, so there was never time to plan the moving.

Faith puts off her coat and hangs it onto a hangar and walks along the roses, smiling at Leo’s romantic side. When she walks into the living room, she can see the way to the balcony where a beautiful dinner for two is decorated.

“Leo?” Faith whispers.

Leo comes into sight and smiles into her blue eyes. “Hey…” Leo walks over to her, pulling out a huge bouquet of red roses. “Happy third anniversary.”

Faith takes the bouquet of roses and inhales the scent of them. She loves the smell of roses. Especially of roses that have an intense scent like this one. Some smell more while others don’t smell at all.

“Thank you! But now I feel bad, baby.” Faith admits pouting a little.

Leo arches his eyebrow. “But why? Am I not allowed to treat my wife well?”

“It’s not that. This all is amazing, but I don’t have anything for you. I didn’t think you’d prepare something for me.” Faith admits ashamed.

Leo smiles and takes the red roses and puts them into a vase and then returns to stand in front of her. He gently grabs her face and kisses her forehead before gazing into her sky-blue eyes. “Having you, as my wife, is already enough for me. It’s the biggest gift you could give me. Being with me for the rest of our lives.”

Faith grins and closes the gap between them and kisses him softly. Before Leo can intensify the kiss, she already pulls away. “So, if you want me to spend the rest of our lives together, I should get something to eat.” Faith jokes.

Leo snorts and takes her hand leading her to the balcony that has a small heater on the side, where he prepared a chair with a blanket for Faith. “You really thought of everything huh?”

Leo grins and holds the chair for her. She settles in and hugs herself with the blanket and looks onto the food. “That looks amazing. What is this?”

“It’s a Mousaka. My mother used to do this for me before she died.” Leo explains.

Faith smiles at him. She loves to see that he is confident enough to share something like this. He normally doesn’t speak about his past to no one, not even to Faith. His past is something he really hates to speak up about. All the terror attacks that happened towards his mother did leave some wounds on him.  
But whenever he let something slip from his past or let Faith in into some great memories, she feels delighted.

“That looks amazing.” Faith tells him and holds the plate to the food.

Leo chuckles and fills her plate before filling his. Then he takes his wine glass and wants to fill the glass with wine, but Faith puts a hand on hers. And her face falls.

Leo narrows his eyes and puts the wine to the side, taking her hand into his hand. “What is wrong, agápi mou?”

Faith looks down and fiddles with the tablecloth. “I... I know we never talked about it and I was very careful. I always took my birth control, I swear... But I am pregnant...” Faith closes her eyes and sobs.

She can feel Leo getting up but not letting her hand go. He knees in front of her, taking both hands into his. “That are great news, agápi mou. You’ve done nothing wrong. And I look forward to having a little you running around in a house.” Leo kisses her hand, looking up into her face.

Slowly Faith opens her eyes. “You are not angry?”

Leo shakes his head and strokes her cheek. “Not at all. I am going to be a father! This is great, and now we have a reason to find a house with one room more than this apartment.” he smiles up at her.

Faith starts to get her smile back. “I am so relieved.” Faith let out a breath and then looks back to the Mousaka. “But now I want to eat that Mousaka. I hope you have something else than wine?”

Leo grins and takes the wine to the kitchen and gets another bottle. “How about some red berry juice. Has the colour of wine, well... okay not the consistence but close.” Leo chuckles.

Faith joins him and holds up her glass. “Well it looks like wine so let’s act like it is.

Leo grins and fills her glass and his.

“You can drink wine, baby. I mean I am pregnant not you.”

“I am not going to eat and drink everything you’ll like. Oh, wait. Not every food. I remember Antonella eating these weird combinations.”

Faith laughs and nods. “Works for me.”

Leo and Faith start to eat. While Leo looks at her expectantly for any sign of dislike Faith closes her eyes and smiles.

“This. Is. So. Good.” Faith exclaimed.

Leo grins and responds. “I am very happy you like this. It’s my favourite!”

“I think it will be my favourite as well!” Faith admits and beams.

Leo can’t help and smile at her as well. He always wonders how he got that lucky to have found her. How he is the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with, how she decided to make him the father of her children.

“Leo?”

Leo shakes his head. “huh?”

Faith chuckles. “I asked if we can watch a movie later?”

Leo nods. “Of course, anything you want.” Leo kisses her hand.

After dinner Faith lays down onto the sofa, while Leo cleans the table on the balcony.

“What do you want to watch?” Faith asks.

“You can choose!” Leo responds loudly from the kitchen.

“Then it will be a Romance!” Faith stated.

After Leo finished the table and closed the door to the balcony, he sits down next to her and opens his arms where she instantly cuddles in. He kisses her head softly and looks to the television where the intro of Autumn Love starts.

“Haven’t you seen this already?” Leo wonders.

“Yes, but you can never watch this enough.” Faith chuckles.

Leo shakes his head and pulls her close, watching together with her this movie until he blurts out “I love this.”

Faith looks up confused. “The movie or what?”

“No, I mean yes. The movie is great but that’s not what I meant. I meant this, laying with you. Just cuddling enjoying a quiet night.” Leo muses.

Faith grins at him. “And I love this. This romantic, calm and lovely side.” She gives him a small peck on his cheek and lays her head back onto his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat.

“Before I forget it, I have something else for you.” he grabs into his jeans pocket and holds up a small velvet box.

Faith sits up and takes it into her hand. “We are already married, baby.” Faith jokes.

Leo snorts and shakes his head. “It’s not a ring.”

Faith opens the box and reveals silver earrings with Bordeaux rube along with the fitting bracelet. Faith gasps. “Is this the set I saw in the store last week and realised they are too expensive?”

Leo nods and kisses her cheek, gazing into her eyes. “Yes, and nothing is too expensive for you, agápi mou.”

Faith grins and puts the box aside and crashed her arms around him, hugging him tightly. “Thank you, thank you, Thank you!”

Leo holds her tight and smiles. “Always, agápi mou. And now we can relax.”

Faith nods and looks back to the jewellery box. “I can’t believe it.”

Leo pulls her towards him, she falls onto his chest and giggles. “Leo!”

“What? I want to cuddle with my wife and watch this Romance, called Autumn Love.” Leo laughs.

Faith laughs too and cuddles on him, not complaining about this new side or rather another side of Leo.

For the rest of the night they enjoy the movie and talk about some great memories they made in these three years. They talk about the future, how the house should look like, what features it should have. If the house should be in the city or better in suburbia. Even though this is far in the future, Faith and Leo can’t wait for the baby to arrive, to move out of the small apartment. And tell all of their friends about the news, especially Liam and his wife Antonella because they will have some great advice with Antonella being a mother already.


End file.
